Neon Genesis Evangelion
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = ADV Studios |dubbing_studio2 = VSI Group |director1 = Matt Greenfield |director2 = Amanda Winn Lee |director3 = Carrie Keranen |director4 = Kevin Hoffer |translation = Kuni Kimura Shoko Oono Matt Greenfield (ADV Dub) Dan Kanemitsu Carrie Keranen Oscar Garcia (Netflix Dub) |recorded = 1996 2004 (Director's Cut) 2019 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 26 |year = 1995-1996 }}Neon Genesis Evangelion (新世紀エヴァンゲリオン Shin Seiki Evangerion) is a Japanese animated television series produced by Gainax and Tatsunoko Production, and directed by Hideaki Anno. It was broadcast on TV Tokyo from October 4, 1995 to March 27, 1996 and consists of 26 episodes. It has gained international renown and won several animation awards, influencing an artistic and technical revival of the anime industry. Dubbing History The series was first dubbed by ADV Films using their Houston-based recording talent, and released straight to VHS from 1997 to 1998. Commentary for the English dub will often make reference to it being made on a tight budget, involved renting out space to do recordings with substandard equipment, and a good portion of the cast was played by members of the production team. Tristan MacAvery even claims the dub was transcribed from fan translations. Nonetheless, Evangelion became one of ADV's most popular titles, and one of their higher regarded dubs. With the remastered release of the "Renewal of Evangelion" DVD sets in Japan, and the Director's Cut of Episodes 21-24, this required ADV to go back and do vocal additions/remastering to their dub. Unfortunately not all the cast from before were available, so some changes were made to the cast (Gendō's original voice actor, Tristan MacAvery, had moved from Texas to New York in the interim) though most of the voice cast was left intact. A positive was that ADV had since acquired a larger talent pool, so it allowed some of the poorer performances to be polished. Netflix later acquired the streaming rights to both the series and the films on November 26, 2018 and released them on June 21, 2019. This release featured a new dub recorded in Los Angeles by VSI with none of the original cast returning (though both Spike Spencer and Amanda Winn Lee said that they were allowed to audition). It is publicly unknown how much involvement and oversight Gainax/Khara had on each dub and sub, but the director for the Netflix dub stated they made the new casting choices. Additionally, there is several evidence indicating they have much stricter control on new English localizations after the first dub of the Evangelion 3.0 film. This has led to the Netflix release, translated by Khara themselves, containing several changes relative to the older ADV ones, which made it much more accurate to the original Japanese, fixing dozens of mistakes thanks to much closer oversight.Theory and Analysis:Kaworu's lines in Episode 24. Eva Wiki - An Evangelion Wiki. Evageeks.org. Retrieved July 23, 2019. The dub has however received mixed reception, with many deriding the dub for the perceived overly literal scripting choices, most notably referring to Shinji as the "Third Children" rather than the proper grammatical "Third Child". On the flipside, the dub has been praised, with some finding it more natural than the old dub in addition to being more faithful. The new cast, chosen by Khara themselves, is also more faithful to the original Japanese cast. Cast Additional Voices Credits File:NeonGenesisEvangelion_Redub_Credits_2019.jpeg|2019 Netflix Dub Video Releases Transmission via Streaming References External Links *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime Category:American Dubbing Category:Redubs Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Gainax Category:Tatsunoko Productions Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:ADV Films Category:VSI Category:Multi-Dubs